La forma en la que te amo
by Syaoran-kuun
Summary: ¿Que harias si luego de un pequeño accidente te das cuenta q estas enamorado de tu hermano?¿Tendrias el valor para explicarle la forma en la que lo amas? HikaruxKaoru Hitachiincest! reviews buenos o malos!
1. Pequeño y Gran accidente

Hola a todos soy Syaoran-kuun, bueno hace poco que vi Ouran Host Club y quede enamorada de los gemelos asi que decidi escribir este fic, no será muy largo 4 capis por ahí, es la primera vez que escribo yaoi asi no sean tan crueles. Acepto sugerencias y criticas constructivas jaja! Nos vemos!

**La forma en la que te amo**

**Prólogo**

Te amo...eso es todo lo que sé..., es lo que siento cuando estás junto a mi...pero... ¿Qué es el amor? Según el diccionario; el amor se considera normalmente un sentimiento de preocupación cariñosa por otra persona. ¿Tan sólo eso es? Yo creo que es algo más... Sinceramente tengo mi propia definición...

¿Cómo sé que te amo? ¡Ja! Es condenadamente fácil, es el sentimiento de que no puedo vivir sin ti, como el aire que respiro, es un fuego que me quema el pecho cuando me pierdo en tu mirada y tu hermosa sonrisa, jamás dejes de hacerlo, son los deseos tortuosos diarios de tenerte en mis brazos y besarte tiernamente que me consumen poco a poco hasta hacer añicos mi corazón, mi vital necesidad de protegerte hasta de mi mismo si es necesario, como una valiosa y frágil pieza de porcelana, para que no sufras y sobretodo verte feliz, el que cuentes conmigo ciegamente y el deseo inevitable de que te des cuenta algún día de mis sentimientos, y llegues a amarme tanto como yo a ti...por eso sé que te amo...

Oscuridad...espesa y atemorizante oscuridad, nunca sabes que podría aparecer de repente en ella, como si te absorbiera lentamente hasta fundirte con la misma ...la odiaba, desde pequeño fue uno de sus mayores temores, pero... siempre tenía la mano de alguien especial entrelazada a la de él que le brindaba protección y tranquilidad para poder superarlo...eso recordaba Hikaru Hitachiin, pero esta vez esa mano no estaba...esa calidez y protección no existían, estaba solo en ese abismo negro, un escalofrío se colaba por sus huesos haciéndolo temblar, si...estaba realmente asustado, no sabía por donde continuar ya que todo se veía terroríficamente oscuro por donde sus hermosos ojos dorados miraran.

Una simple imagen se le cruzó por la cabeza, un chico de cabellos anaranjados y alborotados, piel blanca y los mismos ojos dorados que Hikaru, su reflejo Kaoru, este sonría abiertamente.- ¡Kaoru! – Reaccionó de repente abriendo sus ojos asombrado.- Es verdad...y Kaoru? ¡Debo encontrarlo! ¡Kaoru dónde estas!- Gritaba el chico desesperado mientras aumentaba su carrera hacia ninguna dirección, estaba preocupado, no había rastro de su hermano pequeño. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo?¿Y si nunca más le volvía a ver? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin el? Moriría de dolor, el era la persona más importante, jamás permitiría que algo así pasara, entonces eso le dio fuerzas para seguir corriendo hasta que se detuvo en seco al percibir un sonido... ¿Era un...llanto? No estaba del todo seguro pero cada vez se hacia mas intenso y prosiguió a seguirlo,,,

Se tomó el pecho ya que había presenciado una terrible punzada.- ¡KAORU! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- Llamaba Hikaru mientras sentía que perdía la garganta en ese grito. Trató de tranquilizarse y escuchó atentamente de donde provenían los sollozos hasta que estos se intensificaron y ahí lo vió ...un ser idéntico a el arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y mechones rebeldes anaranjados que no dejaban ver su rostro, sus puños estaban cerrados sobre sus piernas y su cuerpo temblaba incesante...- Kaoru...-Hikaru escuchaba como su hermano gemelo lloraba sin cesar, el verlo asi dolía... y mucho, el pecho del mayor se encogió nuevamente, pero eso no importaba, había encontrado al fin a SU Kaoru- ¡Kaoru! ¡Al fin te encuentro!- Se abalanzó hacia el en un gran abrazo fraternal, estrujándolo con cariño y desesperación a la vez.- Me asustaste hermano... que bueno que estas bien...-le susurró en el oído con gran felicidad, pestañó varias veces incrédulo, le parecía extraño que su hermano no correspondiese el abrazo-¿Kaoru?- Se separó lentamente de el mientras prestaba atención a los sollozos.

-Duele...duele demasiado... – Repetía una y otra vez el menor, su voz estaba quebrada y transmitía pura tristeza, a Hikaru se le paró el corazón y entró en desesperación al no saber el porque de ese sufrimiento.

-¡Kaoru qué ocurre? ¡Mírame!¡Por favor!- Suplicaba Hikaru, y al no haber respuesta alguna levanto lentamente el rostro de su gemelo y al hacerlo sus ojos se desorbitaron por completo, su labios se movían en señal de querer decir algo pero las palabras nunca salían, no movía un sólo músculo, lo único palpitante ahí era su corazón que sintió salírsele de tan fuertes latidos, al ver en el rostro perfecto de su querido hermanito lágrimas de sangre, así es...lágrimas de sangre, Hikaru no lo creía, la voz quebrada de Kaoru lo sacó del shock.

-¿Por qué... Hikaru? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le preguntaba el menor derramando más cristales rojo escarlata mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, se veía frágil, como a punto de romperse, Hikaru estaba estático sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando ...

-No entiendo...¿¡Kaoru hacer qué? ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? – Preguntaba alterado Hikaru tomando a su reflejo de los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó otra vez Kaoru con vos fría y aun derramando mas lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente en signo de decepción. -¿Cómo fui capaz... de creerte? Que tonto de mi parte...pero...-miró a Hikaru con ternura y acarició dulcemente su mejilla hasta pasar uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, a lo que Hikaru se estremeció inexplicablemente.-¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa Hikaru? Que jamás nos separaríamos...

- Es verdad...Kaoru...¿No confías en mi? Sabes mejor que nadie que sería incapaz de mentirte- Le susurró el mayor con mucha dulzura en sus palabras mientras tomaba ambas manos del otro Hitachiin.

-Tu me dejaste...rompiste tu promesa... ¿Por qué?- Decía el menor en más sollozos y de repente la oscuridad comenzó a arrastrar a Hikaru lejos de su otra mitad.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede! ¡Kaoru! – Gritaba desesperado y con terror el mayor de ojos dorados mientras más se alejaba de aquella voz sin poder oír las palabras finales de su hermano...

-¿Por qué Hikaru...? Si...yo...te amaba...- Movió por fin sus labios Kaoru, pero no fue escuchado por el otro que fue tragado completamente por la oscuridad.

-¡KAORU NO! – Gritó Hikaru exaltado en su cama, su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su blanco cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor frío, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no dejaba de temblar...- ¡Solo fue una maldita pesadilla! – resopló molesto pasando su mano por su cara y luego a su cabello alborotado, se giró hacia su mesita de luz y pudo visualizar su reloj, el cual marcaban las 3 de la madrugada.- Maldición...otra vez ese sueño.¿Por qué nunca llego a entender las ultimas palabras de Kaoru? – Bajó su mirada dorada y se repuso contra el respaldo de la amplia cama, una voz dulce lo sacó de sus atemorizantes pensamientos.

-¿H-hikaru...? – Se asomaba un somnoliento Kaoru hacia su rostro mientras se refregaba los ojos iguales a los de su gemelo, se veía tan tierno asi...-¿Estás bien hermano?- Abrazándose al pecho desnudo de Hikaru quien aun estaba medio agitado, así que profundizo un poco más el abrazo para hacerle sentir que el estaba ahí con el...protegiéndolo, cuidando de él, velando su sueño toda la noche si era necesario...

-Solo tuve una pesadilla...-Le respondió tiernamente mientras le revolvía el cabello un poco para luego besarlo y llenarse de ese aroma exquisito a jazmín que lo embriagaba.- Perdóname por despertarte...vuelve a dormir- Le sugirió; pero el menor parecía no tener tanto sueño, así que soltó el abrazo y se acercó al rostro del otro pelinaranja haciendo que este se inquietara por el repentino acto.

-¿Q-qué...h-haces Kaoru? – Balbuceó el mayor totalmente rojo por la cercanía de sus rostros, el otro lo miraba fijo como perdiéndose en aquellas lagunas doradas tan iguales a las de el pero la vez tan diferentes, los ojos de Hikaru siempre expresaban como una especie de fuego que parecía que todo lo derretía a quien mirara, fuego y...pasión? Pero además, el pequeño encontró otra cosa que observar.

-Hikaru...- Puso un semblante serio el cual asustó un poco al susodicho. Pestañó varias veces confundido, lo miraba expectante y no sabia porque razón estaba tan condenadamente nervioso.- Te sangra la nariz...-Terminó por decir con completa naturalidad el otro Hitachiin, haciendo que Hikaru casi caiga de la cama del asombro, mientras una gota gruesa se escurría por su nunca.

-¿Eso era nomás?- Inquirió Hikaru bufando mientras tapaba su naríz, el menor solo sonrió y se levantó de la cama.- Pensé que...- y se tragó las palabras, había comenzado su nerviosismo de nuevo e intentó apartar la vista de Kaoru por el inexplicable sonrojo que apareció al verlo sonreír de esa forma tan...tan ENCANTADORA! ¡Por Dios!

¿Pensaste que iba a hacer una declaración de amor? ¡Jajajaa!- Rió divertido Kaoru dirigiéndose al baño.- Hikaru me sorprendes.¡jaja! –continuo riendo el menor que recibió una mirada de reproche de parte del mayor.

-¡Kaoru serás idiota! – Le gritó sonrojado Hikaru antes de que el otro entrara al baño y en menos de 5 minutos volver a la cama junto con un pequeño botiquín en sus blancas manos. Se sentó muy cerca del pelinaranja y lo abrió para sacar gasas y pequeños trozos de algodón para parar el sangrado de su querido espejo.

-¡Ashh! ¡Tú si que no aguantas una broma hermano! – Le dijo Kaoru tomando la gasa y comenzando a limpiar la marca de sangre que se encontraba en el rostro del nombrado, lo raro era que empleaba mucha sutilidad, mucha ternura y delicadeza con cada roce que propiciara como no queriendo marcar con la fricción ese perfecto rostro que lo hacia delirar, a pesar de que fuera igual al suyo, para el era diferente...todo en Hikaru era distinto.

Hikaru por otra parte estaba más que nervioso, no sabía si era ÉL o su hermano estaba demasiado cerca! Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa distancia en el Host club pero ahora...era diferente,,,estaban completamente solos y su corazón de golpe se aceleró, sus músculos se tensaron y terminó por caer en el encanto de la mirada de su gemelo, en un inexplicable instante ambos levantaron la miradas para chocar con un sin fin de emociones inexplicables en esas lagunas doradas, ambos se sonrojaron, ninguno pronunciaba palabra, sin darse cuenta no querían romper ese extraño pero placentero momento, Kaoru ya hacia rato que había soltado el algodón, solo miraba los labios de su hermano, sensuales...y que incitaban a rozarlos sin algún motivo en especial, tampoco había alguno, era su hermano, como besarlo? , Así que sin darse cuenta ya estaba a escasos milímetros de los labios del mayor...

-"¿Q-qué estoy...haciendo? ¡Mierda es mi hermano!" – Hikaru se sonrojó aun más y cortó bruscamente el contacto visual retrocediendo un poco apoyándose aun más contra el respaldo de la cama.- K-kaoru...

El aludido escuchó el susurro y se separó de inmediato al darse cuenta a la distancia comprometedora que se encontraban.-¡WAA! ¡Perdona Hikaru! Me quedé pensando...¡ahaha!- Le contestó nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado por el rubor penetrado que tenia en sus mejillas. –"Me quedé pensando en tus labios..."-se respondió para sí mismo.

-Creo que mejor me termino de curar la nariz, ya así dormimos de una vez.- Comentó Hikaru de zopetón tomando el botiquín para sacar otro gasa de este, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarla a su perfecta nariz, Kaoru ya lo había tomado por la muñeca.-¿Kaoru qué haces? No vés que esto-

-Yo terminaré de curarte...-Le interrumpió el pelinaranja menor con las mejillas encendidas. Hikaru abrió grande sus ojos de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso.

-No hace falta yo puedo sólo...-Contestó el mayor secamente mientras quitaba suavemente el agarre por parte de Kaoru.

-¡Serás testarudo Hikaru! ¡Déjame terminar!- Replicó el otro

-¡Yo puedo solo! – Fruncía el ceño el de la sangre en la naríz.

-¡No, no puedes! ¡Hikaru! – Determinó el más pequeño sacándole nuevamente la gaza.

-¡Kaoru!- Comenzaron a forcejear la bendita gasa hasta que...

-¡WAAA! Los dos se enredaron en las sábanas y terminaron cayendo, pero en el rápido movimiento Hikaru cae sobre Kaoru conllevando asi un incidente que marcaría el resto de sus vidas, jamás siendo las cosas como antes las conocían.

Hikaru se encontraba sobre Kaoru, sus labios estaban unidos en un beso accidental debido al envión de la caída, inmediatamente sintieron una descarga eléctrica que les recorrió todo el cuerpo, los labios de ambos estaban perfectamente unidos, como si se hubieran hecho el uno para el otro. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, sus mejillas automáticamente se tiñeron de un tono rojizo, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

1...

2...

3...

4...

-¡WAA LO SIENTOO! –Gritó Hikaru rojo a más no poder quitándose a toda velocidad de encima de su hermano. Le costaba respirar pausadamente."Tranquilizate Hikaru, todo esta bien, todo esta MUY BIEN" –Se consolaba a si mismo.

- ... – Kaoru solo pestañaba atónito sin mover un solo músculo, aun seguía en la misma posición, Hikaru sudaba frio...y no dejaba de moverse frenético.

-¡L-l lo...siento Kaoru! ¡Fue un accidente! – Hikaru intentaba disculparse, movía frenéticamente sus manos debido a los nervios que lo estaban descontrolando, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subió a la cara, no dejaba de temblar, se tenso aun más cuando solo vio a su gemelo incorporarse y quedarse en completo silencio, Kaoru pestaño varias veces, levanto su mirada dorada, se fijo en la de Hikaru unos instantes, se sonrojo aun mas, si es que era posible y lentamente apoyo sus dedos sobre sus labios que aun seguian tibios y húmedos por el contacto."Mi primer...beso...con Hikaru"- y al aterrizar en la realidad del asunto, bajo su mirada apenado. Hikaru comenzaba a entrar en pánico debido al silencio por parte del otro Hitachiin.

-¡Kaoru dime algo! ¡Sé que tienes ganas de matarme! – Suplicaba Hikaru quien ahora lo sujetaba por los hombros buscando la mirada de su otro yo, no hubo respuesta.-" ¡Por dios besé a mi hermano!" "¡Le robé su pureza!" "¡waa que mal hermano soy!" – Se lamentaba en su mente.

-Hikaru... – Al fin Kaoru rompió el silencio, haciendo volver a la realidad a su espejo.- Esta bien...solo fue un accidente.- "Realmente...no querías hacerlo..." – Sintio una punzada al pensar eso. – "¡¿Dios en que estoy pensando? ¡Hikaru es mi hermano, OVBIO que no va a querer!"

-Dame la mano.- Le ayudó Hikaru con una sonrisa, un poco mas calmado, pensó que por un momento Kaoru lo odiaría por quitarle aunque fuese accidentalmente su primer roce.-" Nahh, Kaoru es muy comprensivo, además el toma las cosas con mas calma, menos mal que lo tengo conmigo porque con lo impulsivo que soy yo viviría en problemas sino fuera porque el siempre me tranquiliza".- Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir- Recomendó el mayor tomándolo delicadamente de la mano y atrayéndolo hacia el hasta tenerlo en sus brazos.

Kaoru se sonrojó a mas no poder, no entendía las acciones repentinas de Hikaru.-"Dios,siento que me va dar algo..." "¿Por qué me siento tan bien en sus brazos? Tan...protegido? Tan...querido? Su perfume me esta volviendo loco y no se por que!" – ¿Hikaru...? ¿Por qué...me abrazas? – Esto ultimo lo pronuncio con dificultad, enterró su mirada en el hombro de su hermano, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Perdóname...Kaoru – Le susurró tiernamente en el oído al menor mientras hacia mas intenso el abrazo tomándolo por la nuca y acariciando unos cuantos mechones medio-cobrizos, Kaoru se estremeció al chocar el aliento tibio y seductor de su gemelo contra su cuello."Se siente tan bien tenerlo en mis brazos, que desearía tenerlo siempre asi...protegiéndolo...".- Lo siento...hubiera querido que tu primer beso fuera con alguien que realmente amaras...-Le dijo con lamento mientras se separaba lentamente y lo miraba a los ojos con mucha ternura provocando un sonrojo en el otro Hitachiin.

Kaoru abrió grandes sus ojos por las palabras de su hermano, entendió que el se preocupaba mucho por el, pero al fin y al acabo el beso le había gustado, el no pensó en si eran hermanos, gemelos, misma sangre...simplemente había disfrutado aquel suave contacto, aunque no entendiera el porque.

-Esta bien Hikaru...no pasa nada –Contesto Kaoru tratando de tranquilizarlo, acaricio la mejilla del nombrado en señal de que no estaba molesto.-No estoy enojado contigo, asi que olvidemos esto y vayamos a dormir porque mañana nos espera un largo día.-"Me enojo conmigo por haberme gustado el beso."- Se dijo tristemente, mientras se soltaba del agarre y se acostaba en la amplia cama, Hikaru solo asintió y siguió las acciones del menor.

-Tienes razón...para mañana ya nos habremos olvidado.- Dijo casi inaudible, vio como Kaoru se tapaba con las mantas dándole la espalda, arqueó una ceja, le parecía raro que no se recostara en su pecho como siempre, también se cubrió y antes de quedarse boca arriba apagó las luces.- Buenas noches Kaoru.-Le susurro tiernamente y beso dulcemente el cabello del menor, este no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-B-buenas n-noches.- Balbuceó el otro un poco nervioso, mientras seguía tocando sus labios, no podía borrar aquel momento, lamía suavemente sus labios como queriendo encontrar mas rastros de aquellos labios que lo hicieron sentir diferente.-"Eso fue extraño...nunca antes había sentido algo tan especial como eso."Desearia...desearía tan solo...una vez más...volver a sentirte..."-Se sonrojo y sintió acelerársele el corazón al pensar eso.

Mientras Hikaru tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, estaba en los más profundo de sus cavilaciones.

-"Cuando besé a Kaoru...no pude evitar una extraña calidez que sentía que me llevaba a la locura...algo diferente."Sus labios eran dulces y suaves..."-No pudo evitar el sonrojarse debido a esos repentinos pensamientos.-"¿En que estoy pensando? ¡Dios es una locura! ¿Cómo mierda puedo estar hablando asi de mi hermano? Esta muy mal. Mañana será otro día y se borraran todas estas estupideces de la cabeza."- Se dijo firmemente el Hitachiin mayor.- "Además debo estar sensible por lo del condenado sueño. ¡Jamás permitiré que lastimen a mi querido hermano! Ni siquiera yo mismo, no me lo perdonaría."- Se giró un poco e intentó llamar a su reflejo, necesitaba abrazarlo para poder dormirse.-Kaoru...¿Aun estás despierto?- Le susurró cerca del oído, el menor que aun no conseguía dormir debido al incidente se levantó un poco y lo miro expectante.

-S-si...no puedo dor-. - No sabia en que momento y con que velocidad Hikaru lo había abrazado atrayéndolo hacia encima de su pecho, el pelinaranja no salía del asombro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmin y sentía su pulso acelerarse.-H-hika...ru...- Susurro levemente, estaba nervioso, no era la primera vez que dormía abrazado a su hermano, sentia los latidos del mayor y su respiración pausada.

-Sshhh...duerme...Kaoru.- Le murmuró profundizando el abrazo, besó su cabello y comenzó a propiciar pequeñas caricias para que el menor se relajara y finalmente pudiera dormir..."Siempre estaré contigo...deseo cuidar tus sueños Kaoru...".- Y con esto último el mayor cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kaoru no terminaba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido en dos horas,¿Cómo podía cambiar todo tan de repente? ¿Cómo podia sonrojarse, agitarse, ponerse nervioso por el simple hecho de un beso accidental? El no lo entendía. ¿Lo entenderia más adelante? No lo sabia con seguridad.

-"Ya se durmió."-Levantó su mirada un poco hasta visualizar el rostro de Hikaru, estaba relajado, sus hermosos ojos cerrados, un par de mechones rebeldes caían perfectamente sobre su frente, Kaoru se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarlo aun en sus brazos, para acariciar el rostro del mayor, besó tiernamente su frente para luego delinear cuidadosamente cada cm de piel hasta que llego a sus labios, se sonrojo al recordar aquel contacto suave y húmedo, su corazón se aceleró.-"Solo...una vez mas..."- Cerró sus ojos, sus mejillas ardieron, y se acerco hasta acortar por completo la distancia de sus labios en un suave beso.

-"Te kiero...hermano" "Hikaru...estas sensaciones...son correctas?" – Y ese fue el último pensamiento antes de caer dormido en los brazos de su hermano...

continuará...

Bueno espero los comentarios,jaja! No me maten! Prometo mas besos en el prox cap! Esta era la introducción! Sigo o no sigo?

Gracias! Nos vemos pronto!


	2. ¿Actuación o realidad?

Hola a todos otra vez! Bueno acá vengo con el segundo capitulo de estos hermosos gemelitos! Los personajes de Ouran no me pertenecen.(¬ ¬ por desgracia!) Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me alientan mucho a seguir! Bueno acepto criticas constructivas! Nos vemos!

**¿Actuación o realidad?**

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde el accidente en la mansión Hitachiin. ¿El accidente?...un beso entre hermanos...especificando mejor... gemelos... hombres ...algo no tan grave si mencionamos que SOLO fue un accidente y fue completamente olvidado...bueno eso suponieron Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin quienes desde ese transcurso de tiempo habían estado actuando extraño, por momentos parecían estar mas unidos que nunca, perdiéndose solo en ellos mismos, tomados de la mano, alguno que otro sonrojo, compartiendo todo de una manera especial, pero...también de a ratos parecían estar distanciados, perdido cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones, incómodos silencios en el viaje de ida y de vuelta a Ouran, ya eran pocas las veces que tomaban baños juntos y algunas noches ya no dormían abrazados.

El comportamiento de los gemelos no paso desapercibido por los miembros del Host Club, que admirablemente en ese periodo el acto de Amor entre hermanos había aumentado excesivamente el numero de clientas, parecía que Hikaru y Kaoru estaban bastante inspirados últimamente y sus actos despedían puro amor que hacia enloquecer a todas las clientas incluso hasta las clientas de Tamaki.

-¡Noo! ¡Esto es imperdonable! – Gritaba dramáticamente un rubio moviéndose de un lado a otro.- ¡Gemelos diabólicos me robaron hasta mis clientas!- Se quejaba Tamaki quien minutos antes había presenciado una parte del acto de los Hitachiin.

-Tamaki-sempai no es para tanto...- Le dijo una joven de cabello castaño corto y grandes ojos cafés quien se hacia pasar por hombre.

-¡Hija mía tú también!¡No me traiciones! – Tamaki toma a Haruji por los hombros mirándola serio.- ¡Se robaron tus clientas! Pero...descuida Otou-san estará contigo en este momento horrible.-Le decía a la castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos violáceos.

- Para tus acosos sexuales Sempai.- Dijo fríamente Haruhi quitándoselo de encima haciendo que Tamaki se pusiera en blanco y se fuera al rincón. Haruhi solo revoleó sus ojos.- No hay remedio...- Suspiró resignada con una gran gota escurriéndose por su nuca, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, era verdad, algo fuera de lo común pasaba, Haruhi era la única que podía distinguir perfectamente a Hikaru y Kaoru y conocía bien todas sus acciones.-"Estoy segura que algo ocurrió entre ellos...De verdad deseo que puedan solucionarlo" – Una voz aniñada y simpática sacó a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-Ne Hika-chan y Kao-chan están actuando extraño...¿Ne Takashi? – Preguntó un pequeño rubio de ojos marrones con una gran expresión en su rostro llamado Honey-Sempai.

- Haa...- Fue toda la contestación de Mori-sempai un moreno con gran porte de expresión muy seria.

-Lo que dice Honey-sempai es correcto. Exactamente hace tres semanas se comportan extraño.-Hizo aparición un joven de cabello negro y semblante calculador que se aproximaba con pasos lentos y su vista perdida en una libreta en la cual venia escribiendo.

-¡K-kyouya-sempai! – Exclamó Haruhi sorprendida, Tamaki quien hacia teatro en el rincón se giró igualmente sorprendido, se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al moreno.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir exactamente Kyouya? – El rubio inquirió medio alterado, por no ser una simple imaginación, y tal vez lo que le pasaba a los gemelos era algo grave. Tamaki por más que los llamara gemelos diabólicos y siempre le hicieran bromas les tenia un gran aprecio...El Host Club era una familia y ellos eran sus hijos.- Dime que es lo que puede ser que les este pasando.- El semblante serio de los demás miembros del club fue realmente notorio y todas las miradas se dirigieron inquietantes al moreno de la libreta; sabían que si el decía, por algo era. Kyouya era el más observador de todos. El joven se acomodó las gafas y comenzó el relato.

- Todos sabemos que Hikaru y Kaoru siempre han sido muy unidos, verdaderamente nunca han tenido una pelea, pero...últimamente han estado distanciados en algunos momentos como también...- Hizo una pausa que inquietó aun mas a los otros jóvenes.- Están mas unidos de lo normal, siendo mas que un simple amor fraternal, a mi parecer...- Dijo por último, todos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos sin pronunciar palabra.

-E-es ilógico... – Pronunció con dificultad Tamaki.- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Tienes alguna otra prueba?- Kyouya no contestó, el rubio se pasaba la mano por el cabello en señal de confusión, no queriendo llegar a creer que eso fuese posible, es decir...eran hombres, pero mas allá hermanos, misma sangre, y encima gemelos.

-Haru-chan...¿Tú has notado algo diferente en Hika-chan y Kao-chan? – Le preguntó Honey-sempai mientras sostenía a su usa-chan como de costumbre y con la otra mano tomando sutilmente del uniforme de Haruhi quien se quedó pensativa frente a la pregunta.

-¡Oh cierto! Mi hija es quien pasa mas tiempo con esos demonios... – Acotó Tamaki y en eso ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron a Haruhi quien puso un dedo en su barbilla tratando de recordar algo inusual, y ahora que lo pensaba mas a fondo, si hubieron algunos sucesos extraños.

-Mmm respecto a las actitudes, Kaoru-kun está siempre colgado en sus pensamientos, perdido, le han llamado muchas veces la atención en clase, también se sonroja muy a menudo y evita muchas veces la mirada de su hermano.- Hizo una pausa para llenar bien sus pulmones de aire y continuar, los demás la miraban atentos al relato.- Y Hikaru-kun parece estar constantemente molesto, y susurra cosas en silencio, como si algo realmente lo estuviera atormentando, también se sonroja últimamente y a diferencia de Kaoru esta prestando más atención a las clases..."algo fuera de lo común en el"...como si no quisiera tener tiempo libre para pensar...- La castaña se sorprendió de ella misma, realmente aunque los gemelos le llamaran juguete les tenia gran aprecio y los conocía bastante.

-¡Sugoi Haru-chan! Ne Takashi? – Decía con una gran sonrisa el rubio pequeño. Este comentario hizo sonrojar a Haruhi.

-Haa...- Toda la contestación de Mori-sempai.

-Bueno parece que no soy el único que ha notado acciones extrañas; y para terminar también hay otra cosa...

- ¿Kyouya hay más?- Decía Tamaki con los ojos desorbitados y quedando en blanco.

-¡Lamento romper tu dramatismo! Pero déjame terminar- Le dijo con una mirada glaciar el de lentes haciendo que el rubio guardara silencio.-Como todos saben los disfraces cosplay los tenemos medianamente preparados para toda la semana, Haruhi es del tipo natural por lo cual improvisa al igual que Tamaki, Mori-sempai casi ni habla o responde a lo que Honey-sempai diga, que por lo general está comiendo pasteles.

-Disculpa Kyouya-sempai, no entiendo a que va todo esto.- Decía incrédula Haruhi, no entendía la conexión de la actuación y los cosplayers.

-Todo esto va a que a diferencia de todos ustedes los gemelos tienes toda la actuación ensayada, las frases y las poses. Ellos cada día me pasan a mi la información de lo que van a actuar, yo la tengo anotada en la libreta y lo realmente extraño es que hace dos semanas no me han pasado el guión o algo por el estilo, por lo cual han estado improvisando de una manera que la actuación parece mas realidad que otra cosa, como que si todo lo que dijesen fueran sus sentimientos realmente, es por eso la gran emoción de las fans, ellas están viendo el acercamiento y esperan a algo grande...-Concluyó el moreno de lentes mientras hacia anotaciones. Los demás quedaron en completo silencio, sus rostros denotaban pura estupefacción.¿Acaso seria posible que ellos estuvieran enamorados? Era la pregunta que rondaba en todos lo miembros del club, pero nadie se atrevía a siquiera sugerirlo, ya que era algo anormal. Hermanos ¿Enamorados? Era absurdo. El primero en romper el silencio fue Tamaki.

-¡QUEEE! ¡ES ABSURDO! – Gritaba frenético el rubio mientras se tomaba las cabeza con ambas manos y corría por todos lados. E-entonces...Hikaru y Kaoru están enamora...-fue interrumpido.

-¡KYYAAAAAA AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS! – Gritaban las fans, algunas desmayadas ya siendo auxiliadas. Los miembros del Host club se dirigieron de inmediato para el rincón donde se encontraban los jóvenes Hitachiin y comprobar las hipótesis, pero que sorpresa se llevaron al llegar.

Se encontraron con una atmósfera condenadamente empalagosa, Hikaru se encontraba frente a Kaoru, para decir más claros a muy poca distancia.

-Hikaru...tu realmente a-...-Había susurrado Haruhi, pero le dolía el pecho y no quería terminar la frase, para decir la verdad hacia poco tiempo que a Haruhi le había comenzado a gustar Hikaru.

-Kaoru tu eres mi hermano...pero...- Hikaru había tomado de la barbilla a su gemelo, este se estremeció al instante al sentir las calidas manos de Hikaru en su rostro, automáticamente los rostros de ambos se encendieron de color carmín, se miraron intensamente, perdiéndose mutuamente en aquellas lagunas doradas."¡Maldición pero yo ¿Qué? ¡Esto no es una maldita actuación!"- Se debatia el mayor al que se le había acelerado el corazón.

-Hikaru...pero... que? –Le susurraba casi en los labios el menor acariciando con su calido aliento toda su boca, Hikaru se dejó llevar por la cercanía, ya estaba por acortar por completo la distancia de sus bocas.

-Pero...tu...me gu- - Ya no quería hablar, deseaba besarlo de una vez y justo antes de rozar sus labios...

-¡HIKARU, KAORU! – La voz furiosa de Tamaki los sacó por completo del momento, ambos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos al girar sus cabezas y ver a una multitud observándoles incrédulos, se habían olvidado de que los estaban observando, las fans no paraban de gritar, pero los que los desconcertó fue la mirada de sus compañeros del Host club, era una mirada de desaprobación, decepción y quien sabe que otras sensaciones. Hikaru volteó a ver a su hermano. Se sonrojó de sobremanera, bajo su mirada y salió corriendo a toda velocidad empujando a quien se atravesara en el camino.

-¡Espera Hikaru! –Intentó detenerlo Kaoru, quien se levantó de inmediato pero antes de comenzar la carrera alguien lo tomó del brazo, Kaoru sorprendido se giró para ver de frente al responsable del agarre-Mi señor...-susurró atónito.

-Kaoru...¿E-eso estaba ensayado...? – Preguntó con dificultad el rubio mirando a Kaoru con total seriedad.

-No.-Contestó el Hitachiin menor quien agachó la mirada-Fue una improvisación...Lo único que me importa es encontrar a mi hermano Hikaru.-Contestó decidido Kaoru soltándose del agarre de Tamaki y echándose a correr.

-Kaoru...- Musitó el de ojos violáceos viendo en la dirección por donde habían huido los gemelos anteriormente.- Entiendo...esta bien si es eso lo que sienten.- Sonrió para si.

-¿Tama-chan no iremos a buscar a Hika-chan y Kao-chan? – Sugirió el más pequeño del grupo.

-No Honey-sempai, ellos deben de hablar y estar solos.- Dijo calmadamente y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Haruhi que estaba a su lado con una mirada triste.

-Hikaru...-Musitó la castaña.

Había comenzado a llover. Kaoru corría como loco por todo el instituto buscando a su gemelo. Llevaba media hora y no había rastro de Hikaru.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estas Hikaru? – Kaoru no entendía el por qué de la huida, sólo era una actuación no? O por lo menos eso seria lo OBVIO para

creer. Se detuvo un momento para descansar sobre sus rodillas y lograr llenar sus pulmones de bendito oxigeno-"Sé que fue improvisado, pero...no entiendo al punto final que quería llegar Hikaru. Su actuación fue muy buena, hasta el punto que me lo creí...-Ya hace dias que Kaoru sentía que no actuaba, sus sonrojos eran genuinos y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba cerca del otro Hitachiin, no sabia explicar que sucedía, nunca antes se había sentido asi.- Yo...no estaba actuando, me dejé llevar por sus palabras, por sus labios, por su mirada dorada que estaba clavada en mi que hasta me reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acercaba, su cálido aliento chocando con mis labios, que me enloquecieron al punto de yo acercarme más. Quería besarlo, mi piel y mis labios tenían sed de Hikaru, quería sentirlo como aquella vez...no me importo nada y seguí la actuación ...menos mal que llegó Tamaki-sempai, porque yo...no me hubiera detenido.¿Qué son estas sensaciones? ¿Será correcto? No, tal vez no...pero..."-Se puso de pie y tocó sus mejillas, estaban empapadas de lagrimas cristalinas que habían comenzado a brotar sin cesar, tomó delicadamente una de ellas y la miró con ternura, entendiendo por fin lo que tenia en duda hace dos semanas.¿Todas esas emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos que iban dirigidas a Hikaru significaban algo? ¿Acaso... amor? - Lo amo...Amo a Hikaru...-Susurró el menor Hitachiin, confirmando sus expectativas. Al fin había comprendido el significado de sus nervios, de sus constantes latidos acelerados, de sus sonrojos, de la felicidad que se adueñaba de su alma cuando estaba cerca de su hermano, del calor de su cuerpo cuando dormían juntos, cuando lo abrazaba, de su cálido aliento cerca de su boca, del embriagante sabor de sus labios, de su perfume, de su radiante sonrisa, todo aquello lo idiotizaba, todo Hikaru lo volvía loco, haciéndole perder la cabeza...Y si...sabía que era un sentimiento no correspondido y descabellado. Era ilógico el enamorarte de tu hermano, encima ¡Hombres! Nadie jamás aceptaría esa clase de sentimientos, pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz, porque sabia que de quien se había enamorado era una gran persona, y que siempre compartiría algún momento con Hikaru, estaba seguro de eso, lo amaba incondicionalmente, y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz, no importando las barreras impuestas, aunque le hubiesen prohibido amarlo por naturaleza, el haría feliz a su hermano, por ser la persona más importante en su vida-Se terminó la actuación...Tu eres mi única realidad Hikaru...- Dicho esto Kaoru se dispuso nuevamente a la búsqueda de su hermano, ahora saliendo de Ouran y buscándolo en las afueras dándole asi paso a la fuerte lluvia que no vaciló en hacer su tarea mojando por completo al muchacho pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto en un sitio medio apartado del edificio principal de Ouran, se encontraba el reflejo de Kaoru, quien lo había tomado por sorpresa la lluvia y buscó cobijo cerca del laberinto de rosas donde encontró un pequeño techo.

Hikaru estaba un poco mojado, cansado por la corrida tuvo que si o si tomarse un descanso, estaba fastidiado, se sentía frustrado y no sabia la razón, su mirada dorada estaba opaca, hacia juego con el sombrío y lluvioso día, no quería pensar en todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes, había pasado todo muy rápido y cualquier pensamiento que surcaba su mente terminaba en aquella persona...- Kaoru...-susurró con la vista fija en el suelo y automáticamente su corazón dio un vuelco y sus mejillas adoptaron un adorable tono rojizo.- "Casi beso a mi hermano...¿Cómo puedo ser tan despreciable? ¡Doy asco!" - ¡Maldición es mi hermano!- Golpeó furioso el cemento con su puño, aborreciéndose una y mil veces. Se sentía mal, deplorable, se sentía sucio por todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que rondaban su ser en los últimos dias.- No entiendo... Tengo constantemente ganas de besar sus labios, de sentir su cuerpo, de abrazarlo, de tenerlo siempre cerca, vigilo cada uno de sus movimientos. Me siento en paz cuando duerme sobre mi pecho porque asi...siento que lo protejo...Me enloquecen sus labios, su blanca y tersa piel, me embriaga su exquisito aroma a jazmín, todo en Kaoru me saca de contexto, de la realidad, no diferencio del bien y el mal, a su lado todo es paz y felicidad...- En ese momento en la mente de Hikaru solo había recuerdos de Kaoru sonriendo alegremente, de el durmiendo sobre su pecho, cuando se sonrojaba y hacia pucheros y demás...todas sus expresiones fascinaban a Hikaru. Pero al darse cuenta a que conllevaba todos estos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior dejó que su cabello cubriera sus dorados ojos, apretó fuerte sus dientes y otro puñetazo azotó con fuerza al frío pavimento.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es...! – Gritó frustrado. No quería admitirlo, no quería pronunciar aquellas palabras que le estaban prohibidas, tal vez ya se había dado cuenta antes de ello, pero no quería verlo, no quería esos sentimientos.- ¡Si no hubiese sido por ese maldito beso ahora yo...!- Apretó fuertemente sus orbes doradas y se abrazó a si mismo con sus rodillas, luego entreabrió lentamente su mirada e intentó calmarse un poco, si lo pensaba bien... Ese MALDITO beso como el decía, le había gustado, lo había hecho sentir diferente, lo había hecho estremecer, o solo tal vez había sido una casualidad por ser el primer beso, ya que dicen que el primero es especial? No. Tenia que dejar de mentirse a si mismo y de inventar estúpidas excusas. Hikaru sabia y entendía perfectamente esos sentimientos.- Ya no puedo negarlo mas...Estoy enamorado de mi hermano. Amo a Kaoru con toda mi vida...- Admitió por fin levantando su vista hacia el cielo grisáceo, que estaba siendo despejado para dejar ver a un hermoso arco iris. Deseó por un momento que su reflejo viera aquel espectáculo tan hermoso. Y ahí otra vez su mirada se opacó; ¿Y ahora que haría? No podía decírselo, seria demasiado cruel, sabia que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos pero eso no era suficiente. Estaba seguro que su hermano lo rechazaría, lo odiaría por arruinar su vida, por hacer perder todos los momentos juntos, y los que vendrían, ya no confiaría en el. Estaba seguro que lo miraría con asco, pues según él otra cosa no se merecería. La sociedad no estaba preparada para un sentimiento como ese. Había quebrado uno de los TABÚ más grandes que existan. Kaoru no solamente era hombre, sino que nada mas ni nada menos que su gemelo, dirían que era un maldito narcisista que se había enamorado de si mismo. También jugaba horriblemente en contra el hecho de compartir la misma sangre, no existía ningún futuro; ni un ápice de esperanza se albergaba en el corazón de Hikaru. Tendría que callar dolorosamente ese amor prohibido por el bien de su hermano.-Lo siento tanto Kaoru...-Susurró para si escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

No tan lejos de donde se encontraba Hikaru, otro pelinaranja estaba atravesando como podía el laberinto de rosas, estaba exhausto por la maratón que llevaba hacia mucho rato, el uniforme estaba totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, escurría agua por su rostro y cabello, estaba completamente empapado. Eso era lo de menos, ya había divisado a su hermano al final del laberinto y no podía esperar mas a llegar hasta el, pero en el camino hacia su objetivo se enredó accidentalmente el uniforme a una parte de la planta cubierta de rosas y en el intento de soltarse terminó cortándose en uno de sus dedos con una gran espina. - ¡Auch! – Se quejó un poco el Hitachiin menor.-"Torpe"-Pensó para si. Ya que importaba, al fin estaba cerca de su persona especial.

-¡Hikaru! – Gritó el menor alzando su mano. Hikaru abrió sus ojos, levantó su mirada y pudo reconocerlo. Kaoru era inconfundible a los ojos de Hikaru

-Kaoru...- Sonrió feliz de que lo veía nuevamente, había sido solo un rato el que estuvieron separados pero para ambos se asemejaba a una eternidad. Al poco instante Kaoru se encontraba frente a él apoyado en sus rodillas, exhausto y agitado, intentaba con dificultad tomar aire.

-A-al...fin..ahh... te encuentro...- Pronunciaba el menor agitado. Luego de tomar todo el aire necesario se sentó al lado de su gemelo que permanecía en silencio observándolo.- ¿P-por qué...me ves asi?- Se animó a preguntar Kaoru, ya se había puesto nervioso y el color carmín de sus mejillas no pudo ser evitado, su pulso se aceleró en el momento en que...- Hikaru...- Susurró con la mirada sorprendida el Hitachiin menor, su hermano tomó su mano y había introducido su dedo lastimado en su boca, la sensación húmeda contra su piel estremeció a Kaoru haciendo que su corazón se alterase.-Estoy bien...-Musitó apenado por la repentina acción."No hagas eso Hikaru, sino perderé el autocontrol que intento tener..."- Se decía en su mente. Su reflejo sacó suavemente el dedo de su boca y lo miró con ternura para después ponerle una bandita que llevaba en su bolsillo.

-Tonto...mira como te has cortado...- Regañó dulcemente el mayor mientras terminaba la labor.-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase.- Preguntó el mayor de ojos dorados. Kaoru pestañó incrédulo.

-Lo mismo digo...-Respondió arqueando las cejas haciendo un gesto de estar ofendido.

-¿Por qué esa cara de ofendido?- Preguntó Hikaru algo divertido por la expresión de su espejo.- ¿Tienes algo que reprocharme Kaoru? –Cambió su tono a uno serio tratando de intimidarlo.

- Si...estaba preocupado por ti...es lógico porque soy tu hermano...- Ambos Hitachiin abrieron sus ojos al oír esa palabra que para ellos era el mayor obstáculo de su amor prohibido. En el instante que Kaoru accidentalmente pronunció aquello, ambos hermanos sintieron como algo horrible se clavaba en su pecho. Si...era verdad...aunque se amasen...el lazo estaba. Ambas miradas doradas se perdieron en la del otro unos instantes, se percibía tristeza, decepción y dolor. El primero en romper el contacto fue Hikaru quien giró su cabeza y bajó su mirada. La mirada de Kaoru se opacó al volver a la realidad de lo que esa palabra conllevaba.

-¿Hikaru...?- Llamó el menor, pero no hubo respuesta. Hikaru no respondía, ni siquiera lo miraba.

-"Kaoru... ¿Cómo hago para verte a los ojos? Tu estabas preocupado por mi...y yo aquí...que egoísta de mi parte..."- El incomodo silencio reinaba otra vez, pero Kaoru no desistiría.

-¿Hikaru qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?- Inquiría el menor con tono preocupado. Le dolía que su hermano no lo mirase a los ojos. No hubo respuesta nuevamente.- ¡Estás actuando extraño desde hace dias! –Elevó un poco la voz ya molesto, su hermano lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente.-¡¿Acaso no confías en mi? – Le gritó exasperado tomando su hombro para hacer que lo mire.-¡Hikaru! – Y al fin el nombrado reaccionó y se dio vuelta encontrando una mirada dorada igual a la suya, llena de confusión más no habló.¿Qué iba a decirle? Que se fue corriendo porque casi lo besa enfrente de todos? ¿Qué no tiene nada de autocontrol? Mejor aun... Que estaba enamorado de su hermano? ¡Uh si! ¡Era algo muy normal! No era tan fácil de explicar.

-Kaoru...yo...- Hikaru movió sus labios y tan solo esas palabras salieron de ellos, no sabia como continuar, tampoco quería mentirle diciendo otra cosa, pero era seguro que no podría decirle sus sentimientos.

-Hikaru se que hay algo que te esta ocurriendo. Sabes...de verdad que me preocupa porque intento ayudarte y tú...-La voz se le comenzaba a quebrar.- tú...no me dejas ayudarte...y yo...- Cerró fuertemente sus ojos porque grandes lagrimas amenazaban su integridad.- Yo no puedo más...necesito saber que te ocurre...sabes que eres muy importante para mi hermano...-Abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando que aquellas lagrimas surcaran libremente su tersa piel, ya no podía contenerlas mas, sentía un gran vació, una gran tristeza en su pecho. Tomó dulcemente una de las manos de Hikaru y la acarició suavemente.-Hikaru...siento que nos estamos separando...- Soltó por fin el Hitachiin menor rompiendo aun más en llanto agachando su mirada.

Hikaru no pudo más, no podía ver a Kaoru asi, se le estrujaba el alma, la persona que amaba estaba sufriendo por su culpa, no podía permitirlo asi que se dejó llevar y envolvió el frío y húmedo cuerpo de Kaoru en sus brazos.

-Hika...ru...-Musitó el menor en sus brazos, sentía como el cálido cuerpo de su hermano lo envolvía de forma sobre protectora, brindándole calor, cariño. Era una sensación única, se sentía feliz, a salvo. Desde que tenía uso de razón los brazos de su hermano lo protegieron.

De inmediato correspondió el abrazo, profundizándolo, aspirando su perfume; se estremeció en el momento en que sintió suspirar en su oído. Hikaru respiraba de una forma que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-Perdóname...Lo siento tanto Kaoru...- Le susurró el Hitachiin mayor y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con ternura.- Jamás nos vamos a separar...te lo prometo...- Kaoru abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante tal comentario.-Perdóname también por preocuparte...estoy bien...tan solo necesito que confíes en mi.. ¿Puedes Kaoru?- Le preguntó separándose un poco y lo miró con una ternura inexplicable en sus ojos, lo que produjo un leve sonrojo en el menor.

-S-si...confío en ti...-Afirmó tímidamente, no sabia por qué pero en ese momento el rostro de Hikaru se veía más hermoso que de costumbre. No pudo evitar posar su mano en la mejilla de su espejo y acariciarla delicadamente. Hikaru se estremeció al instante y su pulso se aceleró. Cerró los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse.

-"Lo siento tan cerca...sus labios me están haciendo perder el control. No. Debo superarlo, como hermano mayor que soy es mi responsabilidad. No puedo dejar que mi egoísmo arruine la vida de Kaoru. Por más ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo que tenga..." –Hikaru se debatía internamente, su autocontrol moriría en poco tiempo sino se hacia fuerte respecto a la cercanía con su hermano.

-Hikaru sabes...- La voz de Kaoru se hizo presente sacando a Hikaru de sus cavilaciones. Aun seguían abrazados, la humedad del cuerpo de Kaoru se había transferido un poco al de Hikaru, pero que más daba si estaban juntos. Nada importaba en ese momento único. Sólo existían ellos dos y sus sentimientos.

-Dime...- Le contestó el mayor acomodando tiernamente un mechón rebelde de la cabellera pelinaranja. Se miraron intensamente, Hikaru se sonrojó en el momento que inexplicablemente el rostro de Kaoru se acercaba a sus labios. Quería evitarlo, no entendía las acciones de su gemelo, pero la sensación de volver a sentirlo se apoderó de el, dejándose llevar.

Kaoru por su parte también estaba sonrojado y su corazón palpitaba acelerado. Deseaba besarlo, ya nada le importaba, necesitaba decirle a su hermano aquellos sentimientos prohibidos que lo carcomían por dentro.-Hikaru...-Susurró en sus labios antes de rozarlos dulcemente cerrando sus ojos. Se separó lentamente como queriendo evitar que ese momento nunca terminara, deseaba congelarlo todo. Entreabrió un poco la mirada dorada. Había sido un beso efímero, se podría pensar en un simple cariño fraternal, pero para Kaoru eso estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Hikaru por su parte estaba extasiado, su corazón amenazaba con salir corriendo de su pecho, temblaba un poco y todo su rostro estaba de tono rojizo.¿Que había pasado? Era la pregunta del millón.- Kao...ru...-Susurró aturdido al encontrarse con la mirada brillante de su hermano menor.

-Shhh...- Kaoru apoyó su dedo índice sutilmente en los labios del mayor.- Hikaru hay algo que debo decirte...-Habló el menor .Lo había decidido; le confesaría que lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, que era la persona mas importante, que jamás lo dejaría y permanecería a su lado, siempre y cuando se lo permitieran...Dudó unos instantes, se mordió levemente el labio inferior que a los ojos de Hikaru eso era demasiado sensual y tentador. Kaoru pegó su frente con dulzura a la de su espejo, para asi sentirlo mas cerca y tratar de calmar sus nervios, había comenzado a temblar un poco- Sabes...me di cuenta de algo...quiero decirte...que tu...me...gus-

-¡Hikaru! – La voz de una muchacha había arruinado el momento, ambos Hitachiin se separaron de inmediato rojos a más no poder, abrieron del asombro sus ojos al divisar a la persona que se encontraba frente ellos. Estaban pasmados.

- ¡¿H-haruhi?- Exclamaron sorprendidos los gemelos perfectamente sincronizados.

Continuara...

...

Notas de autor:

Bueno al fin pude actualizar. Voy a intentar que no pase mucho tiempo! Y si...seguro quieren matarme! Prometí mas besos, pero la razón de no poner tantos es que me arruinaría la historia si voy muy deprisa. El proximo cap jujuju! Ese si que va a estar mas que empalagoso!

Gracias por los comentarios! Están hermosos...gracias por el apoyo de todos para los que lo leyeron y dejaron reviews: **Rochu Black, FchanHatake, HikaruBestFriend, Magot, Starblak, KarlaSouma, Mireai.**


	3. Fiebre de amor

Holas a todos! Tantas décadas sin vernos! Si lo se, soy de lo peor! Estuve 5 meses sin actualizar mi vida se complico demasiado,empeze a trabajar y tambien tenia la facultad! Pero bueno ahora tengo vacaciones y estoy dispuesta a terminar esta historia de me dejo de hablar y aquí va el capitulo 3! Disfruten! Ah! Tal vez reconozcan alguas frases conocidas! Aviso no me las robé simplemente me parecieron adorables y que encajarian genial! Ya lo aviso de ante mano! Sacando alguna que otra frase todo lo demas ES MIO JAJA!

"_BLABLA" : PENSAMIENTOS_

BLABLA: DIALOGOS

**Fiebre de amor**

**Mansión Hitachiin : 7 pm de la tarde:**

Apenas la gran limusina negra se detuvo enfrente a la majestuosa mansión, unas de las puertas del lujoso vehículo se abrió abruptamente dejando salir casi corriendo a unos de los jóvenes Hitachiin, quien hacia oídos sordos a los llamados de su hermano que de inmediato comenzó la marcha detrás suyo.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Espérame! – Corría el mayor de los gemelos intentando alcanzar al antes mencionado.- ¡¿Por qué me dejas atrás? – Preguntó Hikaru tomando a Kaoru del brazo para detenerlo.-¡¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- Inquiría el pelinaranja con el seño fruncido aun teniendo cautivo el brazo del menor. Kaoru se quedó inmóvil, su hermosa mirada dorada era cubierta por varios mechones de su cabello.

-No me pasa nada.- Contestó cortante mientras se quitaba el agarre del mayor.- ¡Déjame en paz de una vez! ¡No quiero verte más!– Le gritó dándose media vuelta clavando su mirada en su reflejo."_Hikaru...no entiendes nada...Idiota..."_

-Hikaru quedó atónito frente a esas palabras hirientes. No entendía lo que sucedía, asi que simplemente dejó que Kaoru se adelantara._"¡No quiero verte más!" _esas horribles silabas resonaban dolorosamente en la mente del Hitachiin mayor, su pecho dolía demasiado.¿Qué había hecho mal? Si todo estaba perfecto, incluso Kaoru iba a decirle algo, tal vez importante_."¿Qué sería lo que me diría_?"-Pensó para si, pero en ese momento eso eras lo de menos, su persona especial intentaba alejarlo. No, no lo permitiría, de ninguna manera y menos sin siquiera saber que había hecho mal. Por estar perdido en aquellos pensamientos no se dió cuenta a la velocidad que había llegado a su habitación.

Las gemelas que servían en la mansión Hitachiin se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta. Ellas se encargaban exclusivamente del servicio de los gemelos.

-¡Buenas tardes Hikaru-sama! –Saludaron ambas al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Ah! ¡Buenas tardes! – Contestó algo sobresaltado Hikaru. –Disculpen... ¿Podrían decirme dónde esta mi hermano?- Preguntó el mayor con tono preocupado, a lo que las gemelas sonrieron abiertamente señalando el baño.-Ah ya veo...gracias...- Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las gemelas se miraron incrédulas, el amo Hikaru estaba siendo amable.¿Qué le ocurría? Fue el pensamiento de ambas. Justo antes de que su amo atravesara el umbral hacia la habitación ambas le dedicaron unas palabras.- Kaoru-sama está tomando un baño caliente...-Dijo una de ellas.- para evitar un posible resfriado...-Completó la otra, y ambas sonrieron otra vez cerrando la puerta de la gran habitación.

Hikaru de inmediato recordó la ropa empapada de Kaoru.-Espero que no se resfríe por mi culpa.-Murmuró lamentado frente a la puerta del baño."_¿Deberia_ _entrar? ¡MALA IDEA!_ – Le advertía su conciencia. Estaba algo nervioso, las piernas le temblaban un poco. Estuvo varios segundos vacilante antes de tocar suavemente la puerta.- (toc-toc) ¿Kaoru e-estás bien?- No hubo respuesta de parte del menor. Hikaru comenzaba a inquietarse_-"¿Y si le pasó algo? Y-y si se_ _desmayó_? _¡No! ¡No me hagas esto Kaoru!" _-¡Kaoru contéstame ahora mismo! – Comenzó desesperadamente a golpear la puerta perfectamente lustrada.

-¡Es una orden de tu hermano mayor! – Gritó exasperado por ultimo, sabia que Kaoru no desobedecería. Esperó atento pegando su oído a la puerta.

-¡Hikaru eso no es justo! ¡Mayor por minutos! –Rezongó al fin el menor Hitachiin desde el otro lado del cuarto de baño, al fin tranquilizando a Hikaru quien dio una gran suspiro de alivio.

-¡Pero mayor al fin! – Contraatacó triunfante con una gran sonrisa burlona el mayor. Hikaru era realmente infantil a veces. – "_Idiota...me preocupaste_".- Se dijo dejándose caer suavemente en la puerta.

Dentro del cuarto de baño se encontraba una espesa capa de vapor y en el centro de ella un Kaoru sumergido hasta la nariz. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas debido a la temperatura del ambiente.

No es justo.- Resopló molesto el Hitachiin menor.-¡Hikaru es un tramposo!-Exclamó antes de hacer pucheros en el agua provocando unas cuantas burbujas.-Kaoru estaba fastidiado con su hermano y todavía no acababa de comprender todas esas nuevas emociones. Su hermano era lo más importante en su vida y al que amaba incondicionalmente, era el único pensamiento certero en su mente. Había intentado decirle acerca de sus sentimientos pero algo había salido mal, muy mal. ¿Acaso seria algún tipo de advertencia? No lo sabia con claridad, estaba realmente confundido sobre declarársele a su hermano.- ¿Y si Hikaru me odia? Tal vez...no debería decirle. ¡Estoy tan confundido! "_Y si ella es una señal_?" – Pensó para si opacando su mirada dorada mientras lentamente se sumergía bajo las aguas calientes.

Flash back

- Sabes...me di cuenta de algo, quiero decirte que tu...me...gus-

-¡Hikaru!

-¡¿H-haruhi?- Exclamaron sorprendidos los gemelos perfectamente sincronizados.

-¡Hikaru estaba preocupada por ti! – Se abalanzó la castaña sobre el, abrazándolo por el cuello. Hikaru pestañó varias veces incrédulo, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Preguntó rojo y nervioso a la vez el mayor alejando un poco a la castaña para verla directamente a sus orbes chocolate. Se desconcertó un poco al notar las mejillas encendidas de Haruhi, no entendía el motivo.

-¡¿Que no es obvio! – Exclamó a modo de reproche.-Saliste corriendo del salón y yo...no pude evitar preocuparme.-Susurró cabizbaja sonrojándose aun más.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes tanto ahaha- Rió nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Kaoru estaba absorto observando lo que era para el una..."escena desagradable".Se le encogió el pecho; en su interior se arremolinaban muchos sentimientos contradictorios: amor, decepción, rabia...pero el sentimiento más fuerte en aquel momento era inmensa tristeza.

La irritación de Kaoru aumentó en el momento que vio como la mano femenina acariciaba el rostro de su persona especial. Simplemente...IMPERDONABLE...

Las manos del pelinaranja se hicieron puños a causa de lo que su visión dorada captaba. Haruhi acariciando a su hermano y el regalándole sonrisas? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo estaba hiriendo cruelmente?

-Ya basta...Déjalo – Susurró mientras sus cabellos cubrían aquellas lagunas doradas.-"¿_Por qué dejas que ella...te acaricie? ¿Por qué le sonríes de la misma forma_ que a mi? _¿Acaso, ella te agrada?_- La posibilidad de ese pensamiento fue un puñal al alma del pequeño, provocando el surgimiento de nuevas lágrimas.-"¡_Alejate de mí Hikaru!¡No lo toques_!" –Kaoru se tocó las mejillas, estaban empapadas y no se había percatado en el momento en que habían surgido. Llegó a otra conclusión en su corazón.-"_No tenia idea...de lo celoso que podía llegar a ser_."-Admitió huyendo a toda prisa de aquel horrible escenario.

Lo último que el gemelo escuchó antes de alejarse y llamar a la limosina fueron los llamados de Hikaru que corría en su dirección dejando a una confusa Haruhi.

Fin flash back

Mientras tanto en la habitación el otro gemelo se había sentado en la amplia cama que compartían hace años. Ambos tenían sus habitaciones pero al final siempre terminaban escabulléndose todas las noches en la cama del otro, hasta que se decidió el dormir juntos; pero para Hikaru últimamente ya era casi intolerable el compartir la misma cama con su espejo, no soportaba lo cálido de su cuerpo junto al suyo, su respiración acompasada sobre su pecho, sus labios, su cabello y perfume lo volvían loco cada noche, era una tortura de todos los dias el estar tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, el querer besarlo con pasión y hacerlo suyo le estaba prohibido, pero su autocontrol últimamente le fallaba y eso lo inquietaba bastante: tenia miedo de algún día tirar al diablo a su conciencia y cometer una estupidez que seguro pagaría muy caro. Hikaru estaba abrumado, y más con lo que sucedió cuando llegaron a la mansión.

Suspiró resignado dejándose caer en la cama, cerró sus ojos y puso una de sus manos en su frente, intentó no pensar en más nada y de golpe sintió cerca suyo un aroma que reconocería a mil Km, se dió vuelta y pudo divisar de donde provenía la exquisita fragancia.

-Su perfume...-Susurró mientras abrazaba con ternura aquel objeto suave donde su gemelo reposaba su mente cada noche. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y se dejo embriagar por el dulce aroma que lo hacia delirar.-" _Me pregunto...si estará bien?"-_ Su mente no le daba tregua, estaba preocupado, sabía perfectamente que el mismo estaba extraño por toda la situación pero... ¿Y Kaoru? ¿Por qué estaba actuando asi? ¿Por qué le rechazaba de esa manera? Le dolía tal desprecio.

-Kaoru... – Susurraron sus labios sin darse de cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa? – Se escuchó de repente la voz de su gemelo cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño. Hikaru abrió sus ojos como plato y un rojo furioso asesinó a sus mejillas. Quedó boquiabierto y estupefacto, la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos era demasiado para el autocontrol del mayor. Su pulso se aceleró y creyó posible una hemorragia nasal.¡Y no era para menos! Kaoru se encontraba tan solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando ver su pecho tonificado, de su cabello escurrían algunas gotas de agua que resbalaban sensualmente hasta su pecho. Hikaru por unos momentos tuvo envidia de las malditas gotas.- ¿Hikaru estás bien? Estás rojo- Preguntó confundido Kaoru mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su gemelo.

¡S-si claro! – Contestó torpemente girando su mirada a toda velocidad para evitar a su reflejo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sentía su corazón correr. – _"¡No te acerques!"-_ ¡Kaoru quieres vestirte de una vez! – Resopló fastidiado y nervioso a la vez , aun más rojo, si es que eso era posible. Hikaru no quería girarse hasta su hermano estuviera vestido y asi evitar una posible violación.

-¿Ah?- Kaoru enarcó una ceja en señal de no entender nada. ¿Desde cuando a Hikaru le molestaba que estuviera semi-desnudo?- ¡Oye estás raro! –Contestó el menor tomando de repente la barbilla del mayor y acercándose demasiado, el gesto casi mata a Hikaru de un paro cardiaco, se quedó petrificado en el lugar.

-Ne Hika-chan... ¿Acaso estas nervioso? ¿Quieres que te quite la ropa asi estamos iguales?- Le dijo de forma muy sensual y melosa como el tono que usaba Hikaru en el Host club. Hikaru quedó en shock; no recordaba la ultima vez que su hermano lo había llamado de esa forma.

-"_Hika-chan..."-_Le salió humo de las orejas al reaccionar.-¡Déjame Kaoru!- Le ordenó el mayor tratando de alejar a su acechador, quien cada vez se acercaba más hasta hacer recostar a su hermano y estar encima de el.

-¿Qué tal mi actuación de seme? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa el menor para después estallar de risa.- ¡JAJAA d-debiste..ajaja ver tu ca..ra jaja! – Reía entrecortado Kaoru, se le dificultaba respirar.

-¡Idiota!- Se quejó el prisionero enfadado_.-"¡Por Dios! ¡Que cruel de su parte! Mi cuerpo esta sensible"-_ Se sentía tonto por habérselo creído.-Fue patético, yo soy mejor seme que tu y punto final- Afirmó el Hitachiin mayor dada por finalizada la conversación.

- Ok ok ya no me burlo más, pero realmente debiste verte jajajaa!- A Kaoru ya le salían lagrimitas y tomaba su estómago como podía.

De la nada hablo el pelinaranja -Kaoru contéstame algo...- Con esto había llamado la atención del menor que paró de reír en el instante que escuchó a su espejo serio. La voz de Hikaru lo hizo estremecer un poco, sus nervios se hicieron presentes nuevamente. La mirada de su espejo era profunda, denotaba algo de preocupación. El silencio hizo su incomoda aparición en medio de los hermanos.

- ¿Qué ocurre...?- Se animó a preguntar tímidamente Kaoru_.-"¿Será por lo que pasó hoy a la tarde_?"-Se mordió el labio inferior. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas ese día. Asi que la tarde fue muy larga. Intuyó que seria algo relacionado a eso. Una suave voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Estoy preocupado por ti...-murmuró Hikaru aun prisionero de su gemelo, pero a pesar de la situación comprometedora y del miedo de llegar a perder la razón por ese tierno rostro, disfrutaba mucho del calor de su compañero.-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Sabes que sea lo que sea yo estaré a tu lado verdad? – Le invitó a desahogarse. Kaoru se sobresaltó un poco y tragó pesado. ¿Acaso Hikaru le leía la mente?

-E-este yo...veras... – Estaba más que nervioso, comenzó a temblar levemente. Era el momento, tenia que terminar con lo de antes, debía decirle a su hermano lo que sentía por el de una buena vez y terminar con esa tortura.-"_Lo amo...Te amo demasiado Hikaru_. _Eso es lo que quiero decirte_..."-El menor cerró sus ojos e hizo puños sus manos, sentía gran frustración, las palabras no le salían aunque moviera sus labios_.-"¿Por...qué? No entiendo...¿Por qué es tan fácil amarlo y tan_ _difícil de olvidarlo? Quiero decirlo...Tengo miedo_."

-¿Kaoru...? – Hikaru lo observaba atento, esperando la respuesta, quería saber que sucedía con su pequeño hermano, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Lo que más odiaba era el ver el rostro su espejo surcado de tristeza. El Hitachiin menor reaccionó al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Ah! Lo siento.-Sentía el corazón salir corriendo, sus mejillas ardían y la penetrante mirada de Hikaru no ayudaba.-Lo de esta mañana_...-"¡Vamos Kaoru dilo de_ _una buena vez!-_Le decía su conciencia a gritos.-Hikaru...quería decirte...que yo...-Apretó sus dientes. – ¡Yo...! TE...-Y cuando estuvo a punto de decirlo una mano en su mejilla lo detuvo. Kaoru abrió sus ojos de asombro.

-Esta bien...creo que es suficiente.-Susurró Hikaru serio acariciando el rostro de su hermano con ternura, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor.

-Kaoru permanecía en silencio. La tristeza y frustración crecieron aun más. Cerró sus ojos, le costaba mirar de frente a su gemelo-"_Solo un poco mas...y lo habría_ _dicho_..."-Tomó delicadamente la mano de Hikaru y la pegó aun más a su piel_.-"Se siente tan cálido.._."-Hikaru...

-Hikaru se desconcertó, sintió una daga clavarse en su pecho. Se percató de algo tibio mojar su mano. Se incorporó un poco para asi acercarse al rostro de su hermano.-Kaoru... ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Ahora con la otra mano se deshacía dulcemente de las lágrimas del menor, este levantó su mirada y asi poder contemplar aquellas orbes doradas y colmadas de ternura.

_-"Detente...no me veas tan de cerca con esa mirada...No me toques...porque si lo haces siento quemarme con este amor que siento_..."

-¡Pero que hac- ! - Un jalón brusco lo tomó por sorpresa, aterrizando en el suave colchón.-Kaoru se sonrojó de sobremanera al darse cuenta que estaba entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Hikaru.-¿Qué haces? – Le cuestionó un tanto efusivo.-¡Déjame ir!

-No lo haré.-Hikaru se quedó contemplándolo unos momentos.-Dime...¿Por quá estabas llorando?- Le preguntó gentilmente mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello pelinaranja.-"¿_Qué es lo que pasa contigo? No puedo verte asi...sin siquiera saber por lo que estas pasando. Tampoco quiero forzarte aunque este_ _muriendo por dentro."_

-Kaoru solo agachó su mirada, pero ningún sonido salió de sus rosados labios.-Estaba más que inquieto, el estar debajo de la persona que amaba, el sentir lo cálido de su piel contra la suya, el escuchar aquella voz sensual y dulce a la vez, el tener cada parte del cuerpo de Hikaru tan cerca, no ayudaba del todo a su poco autocontrol.

-De acuerdo, no preguntaré mas.-Desistió Hikaru sacando de sus cavilaciones al menor quien lo miro ahora atentamente.-Pero no creas que esto se queda asi. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que decidas decírmelo.- Declaró sin vacilaciones el mayor de los Hitachiin.

-¡¿Ah! – Kaoru frunció el seño y un tierno puchero pinto su rostro_.-"¡Hikaru que caradura eres_!"- No pudo evitarlo.- ¡Ja! ¡Mira quien habla! ¡Hikaru tu si que eres caradura!

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Pues porque...! ¡Porque tu no quisiste contarme antes!- Terminó diciendo exaltado y algo sonrojado.-Asi que no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada tonto.

-Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido y giro su rostro lejos de la mirada de su hermano.-"_Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso bien...el esconde algo. Me pidió que confiara en el..."_

-Mírame Kaoru...- Le susurró tomando su mentón delicadamente obligándolo a encontrarse con sus ojos ámbar.-El menor se estremeció ante el gesto, todo su rostro estaba rosado, sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón comenzó una nueva carrera por escapar.-Es cierto que te pedí que confiaras en mi...por eso no tengo derecho a decirte nada.-"_El amor que siento por ti morirá conmigo...Por eso, perdóname por mentirte_..."

-Es verdad. ¿Acaso tú no confías en mí? – Preguntó débilmente, sentía que la situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

.-Confió en ti ciegamente, pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado, el no saber por que lloras me lastima. Quiero cuidarte Kaoru...-"_Ya no puedo soportarlo mas"_

-Hikaru...- el espejo menor estaba más que aturdido, no sabia que contestar.-¿Por...qué estás actuando asi?-Se animó a preguntar con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

-El mayor sonrió levemente mientras el color carmín hacia su aparición en sus mejillas. Kaoru se veía demasiado lindo en ese momento, su rostro sonrosado, sus ojos ámbar mirándolo tiernamente y sus labios sensualmente abiertos.¿Cómo podría Él resistirse a eso?¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo?-Eso es porque...-"_Te amo._.."-Porque eres lo más importante para mi...-No pudo contenerse mas y fue acercándose lentamente a los labios de su amado.-"_Ya sobrepase todos mis limites_"

-Kaoru estaba en shock, veía como su hermano se acercaba cada vez mas, lenta y tortuosamente.-"_Esto es...Podría ser que el me... besara? _"_Siento como si mi_ _corazón fuera a quemarse_..."-Lo deseaba con toda su alma, sus labios, su cuerpo, su sonrisa. Deseaba todo de ese ser idéntico a el. No entendía el como habían llegado a esa situación, estaba demasiado hundido en el placer y se sentía mareado, cuando ya casi sentía el aliento de los labios de su gemelo en su boca, Hikaru se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-"¡_Mierda! Me deje llevar..."-_ Hikaru alejó su rostro a una distancia prudente para observar la reacción de su hermano menor. Este estaba estático con las mejillas encendidas y su mirada entrecerrada.-"_A pesar de que me acerqué demasiado, no se alejó.¿Por qué_?" notó como el otro Hitachiin temblaba levemente y su respiración se aproximaba a ser agitada.-"¡_Soy un idiota! Lo hice sentir incomodo_".- Kaoru lo siento.-Le murmuró arrepentido y antes de levantarse acarició delicadamente su mejilla, como si se tratase de una pieza de porcelana.

-Hikaru...-Era todo lo que sus labios podían decir. Kaoru se sentía aturdido, realmente se había ilusionado; su corazón no dejaba de latir apresurado y se sentía débil y mareado.¿Todo esos malestares podrían ser provocados por aquello?

-El gemelo mayor debía inventar alguna excusa para justificar ese repentino comportamiento. La solución no se hizo esperar.-¡Ja! ¡Mi actuación de seme fue genial!

Perdiste Kaoru.-Intentó sonar divertido por la situación, pero no se atrevía a ver a su espejo por el simple hecho que su rostro denotaba tristeza y no quería preocuparlo.

-Tienes razón Hikaru. Creo que he perdido- Intentó sonar alegre y forzó una sonrisa aunque su otro yo no lo viese_.-_

"_¿Cuánto más...piensas romper mi corazón de_ _esta manera_?"-Sentia su pecho estrujársele de tristeza. Kaoru inconscientemente estiró su mano hacia su hermano quien parecía alejarse cada vez mas.-"_No te vayas...No puedo alcanzarte_..."-La vista de Kaoru se nublaba, sus sentidos se debilitaban y sentía que ya no podía mantenerse en pie.-Hika...-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a salir de sus labios antes de desplomarse sobre la gran alfombra. Hikaru no alcanzó a oír a su espejo pero si al estruendo contra el suelo. Se paralizó unos momentos, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y al caer en la realidad nuevamente corrió hacia su hermano y lo tomó en brazos.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Ey Kaoru despierta!-Hikaru se desesperó al no obtener respuesta, sacudió un poco el cuerpo desvanecido del otro Hitachiin.-Por favor Kaoru...no me hagas esto.-Suplicaba el mayor abrazando aun más fuerte al pelinaranja, hasta que notó algo extraño en su piel.-Esto es...-Tomó el rostro de Kaoru y levantó un poco su flequillo para depositar sus labios en la frente.-¡Está volando en fiebre!-En ese instante el gemelo mayor recordó la ropa mojada de Kaoru y que al salir del baño caliente no se abrigó apropiadamente.-"¡_Maldición! Debo abrigarlo lo antes posible".-_Hikaru intentó alcanzar una frazada que tenia cerca sin dejar de sostener el cuerpo de su hermano, ya teniendo esta en sus manos lo cubrió y lo apoyó contra su pecho para brindarle aunque sea un poco de calor antes de hacer algún movimiento. Hikaru denotaba frustración al sentir a su Kaoru tiritando por la fiebre y la continua respiración agitada. Cerró fuerte sus ojos y profundizó aun más el abrazo.-Kaoru...

**Habitación de Hikaru y Kaoru 10:30 pm:**

Todo alrededor estaba oscuro; la aparición de escalofríos y la sensación de mareos se hizo presente. Una fuerte punzada le abrumaba la cabeza y los parpados le pesaban haciéndosele dificultoso el abrir sus ojos. Lo intentó nuevamente, y pudo visualizar lo que era una silueta sentado junto a el. Al principio se veía algo borroso hasta que se fue aclarando; su hermano Hikaru era quien se encontraba a su lado, estaba concentrado leyendo un libro. Kaoru aun se encontraba algo aturdido, giró su vista y vió en su mesita de luz un vaso con agua y lo que parecían ser medicamentos. Volvió su vista a su gemelo una vez mas.

-Hikaru – Llamó el menor. Inmediatamente su espejo soltó su libro y se acercó peligrosamente a él. Kaoru quedó mudo de la impresión cuando su hermano besó su frente.-¡WAH! ¿Qu-qué haces?- Soltó Kaoru todo colorado tirándose contra el respaldar de la cama.

-Ya estas bien, parece que la fiebre te bajo.-Dijo despreocupado Hikaru y luego sonrió.

¿Fiebre?- Preguntó confundido el menor mientras se tocaba la frente.

-Sip. –Sonrió.-Estábamos hablando y de repente te desmayaste y yo...-Inesperadamente jaló a Kaoru y lo tomó prisionero entre sus brazos. Kaoru no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.-Me preocupé mucho cuando no me contestabas...

-"_Cálido...Hikaru es realmente cálido_."- Lo siento...Ya me encuentro mejor.-Respondió apenado desde el pecho de su hermano, cerró sus ojos en un intento en vano de tranquilizar a su corazón que inevitablemente se había acelerado."_Desearia poder estar asi toda la vida_."

Hikaru separó lentamente a su espejo y se perdió en su mirada dorada. De repente un suave roce en su piel lo hizo volver a la realidad; era Kaoru, quien tenía expresión de perrito mojado levemente sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos. En una palabra...VIOLABLE- Estoy bien, sólo me distraje ahaha-Contestó nervioso rascándose la nuca.-"¡_Por favor no me mires asi! ¡AUTOCONTROL AUTOCONTROL! ¿¡Dónde estás maldito autocontrol!_ – Hikaru lo buscaba para matarlo. ¿Dónde estaba cuando se lo necesitaba!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- La pregunta del Hitachiin menor sacó de la búsqueda a su hermano.

-Mm...no mucho. Ah por cierto ya debes tomar tu medicina.-Se giró hacia la mesita de noche y tomó la medicina; colocó un poco en una cuchara y la acercó a su gemelo.

-¡Ah no! ¡No pienso tomarme esa cosa! –Comenzó a quejarse tal como un niño pequeño.

-¡Jajaja! – Hikaru había comenzado a reír, no podía creer lo infantil que su gemelo era a veces y eso que Kaoru siempre era catalogado como el maduro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Inquirió ofendido el menor mientras inflaba tiernamente sus cachetes y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Vamos Kaoru es sólo jarabe! No seas infantil. Abre la boca.- Le decía Hikaru acercando la cuchara a los labios de su espejo.

-¡De ninguna manera!. Ya lo conozco, es ese amargo horrible!-"_Tengo malos recuerdos con ese jarabe_"

-Ok ok ya no te molesto más.-Acabó por rendirse Hikaru, bueno eso fue lo que pensó Kaoru hasta que vio como el rostro del mayor se acercaba cada vez más.

-Y que tal si te lo doy de boca en boca...ne Kao-chan? – Le sugirió con voz sensual y mirada pervertida.

-¡Hikaru pervertido! – Grito Kaoru rojo a más no poder dándole con la almohada en la cara.

-¡jaja! ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-¡Cá-cállate! ¡No te burles idiota!.-Contestó Kaoru todo abochornado.

-No puedo evitarlo. Kao-chan eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-¡I-idiota! ¡No me digas lindo! – El menor estaba demasiado avergonzado asi que desvió la mirada lejos de la del otro joven.

-¿Por qué no? Si es verdad que eres lindo.-Seguía provocándolo el mayor picando la mejilla de su espejo

-¡Moo deja de molestarme!- Rezongó cruzándose de brazos y enarcando las cejas.-¡Dame esa cosa horrible de una vez!

-Aquí tienes, di aahhh .-Le decía un Hikaru divertido con la situación.

-¡Hikaru! –Kaoru le arrebató molesto la cuchara y se lo sampó de una.- ¡UHHGGG! ¡Que asco!- Todo el rostro del Hitachiin menor se contrajo, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y se podían ver una lagrimitas en sus ojos, sus labios estaban hechos una extraña mueca y su rostro parecía pintarse verde.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Kaoru no seas infantil! – Rió divertido Hikaru mientras le revolvía animosamente el ya alborotado cabello.

-¡Ya ya!- Replica Kaoru sacándole la mano del mayor y a ver su brazo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle de color azul.-¿Are?-Luego de unos segundos de inspeccionarse a si mismo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.- ¡WAAHH! –Gritó alarmado Kaoru haciendo sobresaltar a su gemelo.

-¡¿Por qué gritas tan de repente! –Preguntó agitado el mayor tomándose el pecho, sintió salírsele el espíritu de la impresión.

-"_¡Wahh que hago con su piyama puesto?" Será posible q-que el me lo p-pusiera? ¡No! ¡Estaba completamente desnudo_!- Kaoru se sonrojó de pies a cabeza tan solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¿Kaoru? ¿Por qué estás rojo? ¡Kawaii Kao-chan! – Sonreía abiertamente Hikaru mientas le apretaba las mejillas a su espejo.

-Etto... qué hago con tu piyama azul ¿Las gemelas se confundieron otra vez? – Preguntó tímidamente sin mirar directo a su gemelo.

-Hikaru no respondía, sus mejillas ardieron, su mirada dorada fue cubierta por varios mechones. – Yo...fui quien te lo puso...

_-"¡NOOOO! ¡TIERRA TRAGÁME! ¡ Respira, respira Kaoru! ¡NO PASÓ NADA, EL TAN SOLO TE VIÓ DESNUDO PERO NADA MÁS!"AHAHAA_!

–Se trataba de consolar en vano mientras sentía una hemorragia nasal en su teatro mental.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? – La mirada de Hikaru mostraba cólera, algo que llamó la atención del menor.

-¿De qué hablas?-Inquirió Kaoru confundido por la reacción de su gemelo.-No te entiendo-Sonrió tímidamente.

-Me di cuenta de cómo las sirvientas te miran.-Contestó fastidiado desviando su mirada dorada hacia cualquier punto de la habitación.

-Por eso...por eso yo no permití que ellas te vieran desnudo.

-¿Tanto te molesta eso? A ti también te miran, somos iguales recuerdas?–Kaoru hacía ademanes de no tener importancia."_Hikaru siempre es sobre protector"_

- Satisfecho con sus pensamientos le brindó una sonrisa a su gemelo.-Eres un buen hermano mayor Hikaru.-Le dió unas tiernas palmaditas en la cabeza lo cual hizo sonrojar a su hermano.

-Hikaru tomó impulsivamente los hombros del otro Hitachiin dejando a este pasmado por la acción tan repentina.- No puedo permitirlo si se trata de ti...

¡Me enferma el que otra persona te desnude con la mirada! Es por eso que...¡Yo soy el único que puede cuidarte Kaoru! –Soltó todo abochornado, fue tarde para percatarse de lo impulsivo que solía ser. Su reflejo abrió sus ojos dorados como plato; su hermano mayor cada día lo sorprendía mas, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz de que la persona a la que amaba se preocupara tanto de él.

-Gracias por cuidarme Hika-chan.-Sonrió feliz el pequeño y besó tiernamente su mejilla en agradecimiento.

-Uh...n-no es nada.-Se rascó la nuca el otro joven.-Deberías descansar un poco más para recuperarte por completo.-Sugirió el mayor de los gemelos empujando suavemente a Kaoru haciéndolo acostar.

-Hai. ¿Irás a la escuela mañana?- Preguntó el Hitachiin menor mientras era cobijado por Hikaru.

-Lo siento por dejarte solo, pero si no voy nos atrasaremos los dos. Asi que espérame paciente en la casa y recuerda tomar tu medicina. ¿Si?

-El otro pelinaranja hizo un pequeño puchero pero al fin de cuentas entendía la situación.-De acuerdo, esperaré en la casa.

-Regresaré lo antes posible para estar contigo toda la tarde.-Le susurró antes de acercarse y depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de su gemelo.-Buenas noches Kao-chan.

-El menor de los gemelos se sobresaltó un poco haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran.- Uhm...te quiero...

-Hikaru al principio se sorprendió y luego sonrió felizmente.- Yo también te quiero, y mucho. Eres mi preciado hermanito. Que descanses...

El menor sonrió y cerró sus ojos siendo su persona amada lo último en ver antes de inmediatamente caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Hikaru no se apartó de su lado, lo contempló por largo rato, inspeccionando todas sus facciones. Acarició con delicadeza algunos mechones de su cabello y luego pasó a su delicada piel, tan delicada como una porcelana.

_-"Es tan suave y hermoso...Kaoru parece un ángel cuando duerme"-_Luego negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió para si."_No solo cuando duerme, todos_ _los dias, a cada momento, cuando sonríe, porque el...es mi pequeño ángel_"-Hikaru se inclinó con cuidado hasta estar cerca de los labios de su espejo, sus latidos estaban fuera de control y un tierno color carmín adornaba sus mejillas.-Te amo...mi Kaoru.- Susurró antes de besar dulcemente los labios de su hermano..

Continuará...

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO Y PERDONEN LA ESPERA. COMO SIMEPRE SOY LA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO CUANDO ME DEJAN REVIEWS, SABEN QUE ACEPTO SUS CONSEJOS E VERDAD SOY MUY QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO ESCRIBIRLA.

GRACIAS POR TODO A:

Miyuki-Tsukiyono Diana333 Shuki Kano Sweet Nikky Cupcake Rochu Black FchanHatake Mireia karla-souma StarBlak magot HikaruBestFriend

KUKUKU! EL PROX CAP SE VIENE EL GRAN MOMENTO! MI PRIMER LEMONNN! KYYYAAAAA O/O ¡! PREPARENSEEE!

BESOS A TODOS Y CUIDENSEN! CHUU!

SYAORAN-KUUN


End file.
